Naruto: What a Surprise
by Rook115
Summary: Nii Yugito, Except Naruto's age, shows up out of nowhere right after Naruto gets back from training. Short summary, Bad summary. If updated will be VERY sporadic.
1. Chapter 1

She was in shock, looking at the gates to Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds, that had just closed in front of her... forever. The council, the civilian one at least was filled with corrupt elders who only liked her for the power she had, the power of the Nibi no Bakaneko, the two tailed demon cat. When she had refused a "long term S-rank mission" to help "bolster the ninja forces of the village" as the elders had put it, they had threatened her with her life, and the only reason she wasn't dead was because of Killer Bee, A, Darui, Cee, and their power in the village. But they still couldn't keep her from exile as an S-ranked missing nin, with a kill on sight order. The bastards on the council wouldn't even allow her to go to her home in the village and get her clothes... hell the council debated on if they should have taken the clothes and money she had on her.

She was homeless, she was a Jinchūriki, and she was currently in shock. She was Yugito Nii, and she was dead if she didn't leave lightning country by nightfall. This was hell for her seventeen year old mind. But their was one very clear thought in it, Konohagakure.

Naruto was happy, no, ecstatic to be home after 3 years of training. So happy in-fact that he stood up on a light post and shouted that the next Hokage was back. Of course no one paid attention to him... well not until Sakura came out of nowhere with Konohamaru, Udon, and Mogie to congratulate him on being home.

"Boss, your back" called the Konohamaru Corp. (Team Esbiu) and started to show him how much they'd improved over the three years that they'd been away, staring with Naruto own jutsu the, the Sexy no Jutsu. (pretty much cannon first episode for Naruto)

"Awwww come on Ero-sennin" Naruto whined "We have been back for three week and I haven't even gotten a D-rank, please just ask Tsunade-baachan. Ple-"

"No gaki, talk to her yourself, or go wander around the training grounds, I was gone for three years and only got to do my research for about half of that, I have to catch up on it. For I, the amazing toad sage Ero-, damn it gaki now you got me calling my-self that." Jiraiya cursed at the blonde Jinchūriki. "Tsunade-hime is letting you wander the land of fire at will so go look for something to do." Naruto left rather dejectedly until he heard Konohamaru (undoubtedly in Sexy Jutsu mode) call out innocently "Hey, why is that old man looking through the fence at us?" "Jiraiya!" Naruto snickered when he heard Sakura's scream of his perverted father figures name, because if their was one thing Naruto learned on his first day in the village, Sakura could hit just as hard as the Hokage.

Yugito was cold, wet, tired, and several other adjectives she did not want to think about as she was on the final stretch to Konoha, but with no food for two and a half weeks, well she was bound to collapse at some point. She was just lucky that she was in training ground twenty two, albeit unknowingly, at the time she did. But she could see the gates and hear the village at the point she collapsed. She was ready to just give in to darkness and hope she woke up some where better before a green blur came in, followed by an orange blur and they appeared to be... fighting? They stopped soon enough, and they turned out to be people, undoubtedly jōnin judging by the speed they were moving at. She sighed when the orange clad one seemed to see her and finally lost consciousness.

**"Damn it kit listen to me for once!" **The Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox) roared in Naruto head. **"Stop fighting this flesh sack and listen or I swear I will flood your system with my chakra!"** The Fox growled out. Naruto reluctantly agreed and said to Lee "Yo, Bushy Brows, the fuzzbutt is threatening to flood me with his chakra, so lets stop for a moment" "FINE NARUTO, BUT LET US NO LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DAMPEN TO MUCH BEFORE WE BEGIN AGAIN!" Screamed the ever enthusiastic Rock Lee. **"Finally, kit there is definitely another Bijuu around here, and close, I... Its mata- I mean the Nibi... and I believe if you turn your head about sixty degrees left, you'll see her container."** Muttering about delusional foxes in his gut, Naruto did what he was told and saw what had to bee one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, ignoring the blood and dirt on her. She was definitely passed out, and it looked like she had on a Kumo forehead protector... and she needed to get to the hospital, so Ignoring the slow blush that came with touching her, Naruto picked her up and stared roof hoping to the hospital, and by that extension Tsunade, the best med-min in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking blearily, Yugito was unwilling to move. She was comfortable for what felt like the first time in days, probably because she was. Muffled voices were coming from her left but, honestly, she didn't care... if it was the Akatsuki she would die any way, if not, the alternative wasn't much better. But, she was a (ex-)Jōnin and would act like it...

(POV swap)

Naruto turned to watch as his fellow jinchūriki (Demon container) forced herself up. It wasn't that shocking however, he had recovered from worse in less time... ignoring his extra seven tails anyway. Granny Tsunade was talking with another medic and Sakura nearby, and they looked rather concerned when Yugito, as he learned from the most recent bingo book from Kumogakure no Sato (Village hidden in the clouds), woke up, despite the large amount of sedative in her system. They had put enough to KO even a kage, so this may be a problem. **"Ha" **the Kyuubi no yoko (Nine tailed fox) barked in side Naruto's mind **"I like her! She's stubborn, just like Matatabi. That neko can put up a hell of a fight when she's mad..." **The Fox stated, but mumbled the last part...

causing Naruto to pause and quirk his eyebrow. Oddly enough Yugito was doing the same, but with a slightly more disturbed look on her face, while watching Naruto. Apparently, Tsunade was more annoyed than anything, however, evidenced by her "Get the hell out of here gaki, I knew you being here would screw something up"

(POV swap)

Yugito blinked, then quirked her eyebrow before screaming, mentally of course, at her rather perverted Nibi no Bakeneko to stop her descriptions of her and the Kyuubi's 'private time'. Tsunade turned to her, and she accepted that this was going to be a long day. "So, miss Ni'i... would you mind telling me how you came to be in my gaki's care, and why you came here of all places! Our relation ship with Kumo is... strenuous at best."

Yugito blinked before her mind put together the sentence, when she stared out , a bit hoarsely "Hokage-sama... I came here because Kumo believes I'm... defective. As for your first question, Hokage-sama...Who?" Muttering about gakis and odd jinchūriki and sake, Tsunade pointed out where the blond, apparently the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi left, "That gaki was the gaki, and how did you end up in his care, usually girls avoid him like the plague!" "I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I was unaware that he was in charge of me... I was out of it after he and his fellow Jōnin had-" "He's only a **Genin,** why, in the name of Kami, did you think he was a Jōnin!" "W-well, He was easily moving at high-Jōnin level speeds, and his chakra is off the charts... so yeah..."Yugito sputtered out, unbelieving that kid could only just be a Genin. "That's because he's been training under that damn pervert that calls him-self my team mate! That was a good laugh Yugito-Chan, I do believe I needed that!" Shifting in her place, the younger blond stared at the Hokage, perplexed, and was rather uncomfortable to be treated like this, as a person 'Right, soon as they can extract the Nibi, I'm dead any way... might as well enjoy it...' "So Yugito-chan" Tsunade started, "It'll be a couple of days until all this is sorted out, feel free to wander the village, and stay out of trouble, or, well ANBU..." Tsunade stated walking out of the rather meager little hospital room. 'Soooo... what do I do...Nibi?' **"Kitten?" **what should I do now... I can walk around the village, but I have no idea where to go...' **"So find that other, rather stunning, jinchūriki, or find a nice food stand, ooooohhhhhhhhh you could go find Konoha's resident demon cat. It would be nice to see Tora again."** 'Konoha... has a demon cat... what. When did this happen, I thought there were only nine tailed demons?' **"Well, kitten, demons come in many forms, Tora was one of my better friends before she got turned into a mortal..." **'Nibi... How, in the name of Kami, did she manage that! That would be nearly impossible, even with a seal master!" **Well, you see, its like this..."**

(POV swap)

Down, up, left, left, left, right, left again, stop. That was his pattern for the past couple of days, the trees of Konoha were rather easy to navigate, if numerous. Stopping for a little bit of water, and to scan his surroundings he sat down. 'God Rook (A/N: Yes, its not Japanese or original, but that is his name) the hell did you get your self into this time. You should have known walking into the council chambers in a meeting, only to announce your defecting from Kumo would piss off the Raikage... still, things could be worse, the Akatsuki don't have Yugito-niichan...yet.' after surveying his equipment kit he found he was down to a days worth of rations, which would only leave him enough to get to Konoha...'Wonderful, Yugito-niichan has to be there or I would have found her by now. Lets go Rook, get up and move damn it!'

About twenty more minutes in, and Rook got very tired of all the simple mistakes the Kumo ANBU were making, small twitches and what not. Turning around, he withdrew his Katana, and that was the last twitch any of them ever made.

(POV Swap)

The eternal gate guards shifted in place, looking at each other, and returned their gaze to the shinobi walking toward them. With ANBU cargo pants, a ANBU top, a belt with some pouches hanging off, and a hoari on his right leg, as well as the katana on his waist, just under his ANBU flack jacket, with field modified pouches added, and his ANBU bracers, and kneepads this man did, in fact, present a rather nerve racking figure for the two chunin.


End file.
